


Touch Starved

by Lehnsharks



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Also this is my first fic in like three years so be prepared, But I haven't used tags in a while, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Massages, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Robotnik is needy, So idk what to put here, Sort Of, Stone is a cheeky bastard, There kind of is a plot, Touch-Starved, robottomnik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lehnsharks/pseuds/Lehnsharks
Summary: Dr Ivo Robotnik is very much touch starved and Stone - being the good and loyal assistant he is - wants to help the doctor out.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 9
Kudos: 160





	Touch Starved

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt by @/themelodeeartz on Tumblr that accidentally turned into a full blown fic. Words just happen at times. 
> 
> Also prompts are still very welcome, so leave some on my Tumblr --> https://lehnsharks.tumblr.com/  
> or down here in the comments
> 
> A little side note, I haven't written in a few years so my apologies if it's a little rusty
> 
> This work is not beta'd and all mistakes are my own

Dr Ivo Robotnik was a smart man, incredibly so, an IQ off the charts, many doctorates. He was a genius. And he made sure everyone knew. 

He was also very much touch starved. 

Robotnik hated how he craved touch, affection even. It was a stupid human flaw, a flaw his machines would never succumb too.  
Unfortunately he wasn't a machine, but a human being. 

He has managed to get this feeling under control, if you could even call it a 'feeling'. More of a discomfort really, a distracting one at times. Which made Robotnik frustrated, especially while working on a new invention or improving his already existing works.

Especially when Agent Stone decided to interrupt his work. He really should have him pinned against the wall for that. 

Robotnik would never admit it out loud, but there was something, somewhat likeable about Stone. Whether it were his delicious lattes or the agent’s broad smile that showed off his pearly whites, Robotnik didn't know. Or rather didn’t want to know. He rather wouldn’t ask questions to which he despised the answer.

Today however, Robotnik couldn't appreciate any of Stone's antics or anyone's for that matter. 

"Dammit!" The doctor exclaimed, coming up from his chair so quick and abrupt it rolled away, almost hitting Stone in the process. 

"Doctor, is everything alright?" Stone asked, and Robotnik swore he could hear concern in that gentle voice. 

He turned to face Stone, with much more drama than necessary. "Are you a complete idiot? Of course everything's not alright!" The doctor snapped, inching closer to Stone with every word.

"I seem to be majorly distracted and I can’t pinpoint why and I loathe not knowing why"  
Robotnik had come face to face with Stone now. The agent looking as calm as ever, considering he had come fairly acquainted with the doctor's outburst. 

"Anything I can do to help you?" Stone offered, his eyes not leaving the doctor's.

What was the Agent supposed to do? He didn't need help, just blowing off some steam would be fine. 

"A massage might do wonders" Agent Stone cut in.

Robotnik was dumbstruck, because this was not what he had expected. Was Agent Stone offering to touch him? He truly is a fool.  
Or so he liked to convince himself. He knows Stone isn’t actually a fool, in fact he is pretty intelligent. Not as smart as himself of course, his IQ was unmatched, but he was a smart guy. The top agent in the field for a reason.

Why would he offer to massage him though? He knew how Robotnik didn't take well to someone touching him. Stone had guts to ask.

"Sir?" Stone cut in once again.

Robotnik wanted to snap at that, how dare he interrupt his train of thoughts. Yet, he didn't, he would give in. If anyone was going to touch him, it might as well be Stone. He is the only human he somewhat trusts. The man is somewhat reliable. But nothing more than that.

Plus his hands always look so gentle while helping to work on his badniks. 

"Fine, if you insist, only because I think it might actually have a positive outcome" Robotnik grumbled. 

He slumped down in his chair. Stone standing a bit too eager behind him, but the doctor didn't notice. 

Robotnik waited, his head resting on the chairs back. "What are you waiting for Stone?" He asked, his already little patience wearing even thinner.

"Uhm, your coat sir" Stone noted, his voice carrying a hint of uncertainty.

"Right" Robotnik growled, quickly taking of his coat, gently laying it over his desk. He felt a bit of heat creep onto his cheeks, was he getting too eager? No, Stone offered it and asked for it. Nothing strange about that. 

His thoughts were quickly cut off as he felt Stone's hands on his shoulders. They worked the very tense muscles underneath his skin. Through the thin fabric of his shirt he could feel the warmth of those strong hands, and holy shit it felt good. 

Before Robotnik could stop himself, a small moan escaped his mouth. His eyes shot open, realising what had just happened. He could feel Stone's hands stop their motions for one second, before continuing. Maybe the agent hadn’t noticed it. Maybe he just thought it was a sound of displeasure.

Robotnik had to control himself and think about something else, anything but Stone's hands. 

His machines. That was better. A few days ago the doctor was working on his badniks. Fixing some mild damage, a mission which had required the use of his badniks had ended up with some damaged parts. Nothing too severely that he couldn't fix.  
Once they were fixed, Stone cleaned them. He worked so carefully on them as if not to hurt them. His hands ever so gentle. Robotnik would lie to himself if he said he hadn't watched those hands work. Or hadn't fantasized about those hands working on him.

Nope.

This was not the thoughts he should be focusing on. Especially not since he felt his cock take a slight interest. 

Robotnik had absentminded leaned forward. Stone's hands now working between his shoulder blades. It felt so fucking good. He rested his face in his hands. He could feel the heat of his cheeks through his gloves.

Why was this affecting him so much?

Stone's hands had wandered up again, sliding over his shoulders, this time also massaging his way down the doctor’s upper arms. Robotnik felt his cock stir again. 

Fuck. 

"Does this feel good?" Came Stone's very gentle voice from behind him, he could feel the agent's breath against his ear. Since when had he come so close. 

Robotnik slowly sat up straight again. Stone's hand slid down his chest. Enough was enough.

The doctor shot up from his chair, turning around to grab Stone's tie and pull him close to his face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Robotnik asked, wishing his voice was more stable. He looked at those seemingly innocent eyes of the man he was currently reprimanding. 

"Just massaging you" Stone returned, his tone not quivering in the slightest. Robotnik swore he noticed the smallest hint of a smirk tugging at the corners of the agent's mouth. 

The bastard.

"I thought you were actually enjoying it" Stone said, more like a purr than anything else. Robotnik saw the other man's eyes shoot down for a split second, suddenly remembering his little problem. The audacity.

"You dare mock me!?" Robotnik snapped, fully getting out of the chair and stepping away from it, cornering Stone between his own body and the desk. 

A look of surprise crossed Stone's face for split second. "I-Im not mocking you, sir" Stone stuttered, his voice sounded so earnest.

"I've noticed the way you carry yourself around. You claim to not like touch, but you have allowed me so many times to touch you and I don't think you even noticed. I notice the tension always surrounding you" Stone said.

Robotnik's mind received a few flashbacks as he tried hard to remember the moments the agent spoke of. Had he truly not noticed? Surely he did.  
Fragments played through his mind, the way their fingers would touch when Stone had brought them lattes. Walking together side by side while their elbows occasionally bumped against each other. When they were working in the lab together, Stone's hand had too often found his shoulder. Squeezing it in a reassuring matter. And the doctor hadn’t realised the effect it had had on him.

"Shut up" Robotnik growled. They were close right now. The doctor still holding tightly onto Stone's tie. His body lightly pinning Stone's to the desk. Very aware if he moved closer, the lining of his now hard cock would not go unnoticed. 

"Please doctor, you could use this" Stone said, leaning in closer. Their lips mere inches apart. Robotnik could feel the agent's hot breath on his lips. Could almost taste the coffee he drunk this morning.

Maybe Stone was right and just maybe Robotnik wanted this. He has been longing for this for so long. He craved it to feel Stone's hands on his body, leaving marks behind, making him his'. 

So he gave in, swallowing once before closing the distance, finally. 

Fuck it felt good. 

Stone's lips were rough against his', teeth and tongue met and Robotnik couldn’t suppress the moan escaping his lips. Unconsciously bucking his hips against Stone’s.  
He heard a low chuckle coming from Stone. The sound swallowed by their lips, before breaking away. 

"What?" The doctor asked offended. He hasn't kissed anyone in a while, but surely he wasn't that bad. 

Stone placed a soft kiss on the doctor's lips to reassure him that wasn’t it. 

"I just haven't seen you so eager before" Stone smirked. One of his hands finding its way to Robotnik’s clothed cock. Earning a rather loud gasp from the doctor.  
Robotnik quickly tried to regain his composure, putting up a scowl. But it was of no use.

Stone pushed the doctor backwards, until he hit the other side of the desk behind him. Stone leaning into him, standing between his legs.  
"What do you want doctor?" Stone asked, his voice sounding a bit shaky. 

You. All of you. Robotnik wanted to scream. 

"Fuck me Stone, I want you right now" The doctor breathed heavily against the other man's mouth. "Be a good assistant, won’t you?" He teased, taking all of his willpower to not burst out in loud and needy moans. His hands holding onto Stone’s suit for dear life, trying pull him closer.

Stone didn't need to be told twice. He leaned in again and kissed the doctor roughly, one hand on the taller man's lower back. Pushing him closer.  
Robotnik groaned from the friction of his oversensitive cock against Stone's own. They needed to lose their pants.

As if on cue, Stone reached for the doctor's pants. Fumbling with the belt and buttons. Once freed from his pants, Stone quickly pulled down the doctor’s boxers. Wrapping a hand around his cock, smearing precum from the tip to his base. Stroking agonizingly slow.

"Fuck" Robotnik gasped. His hand felt so good, even better than he imagined. 

"That's the plan yes" Stone chuckled against the doctors lips. His bottom earning a slap from the doctor in response.

Their kisses were sloppy and rough. But it was good. Robotnik wouldn't dare say it out loud but he fantasized about this moment for too long. Stone not even specifically in his mind, but he was so glad it was him right now, in this moment. The only person he would willingly give himself to.

He was already a hot moaning mess, only from getting his cock touched by hand that wasn't his own. 

"Get on with it" Robotnik groaned, almost whining. Stone chuckled once more against the doctors lips. "So needy" Stone said, but with fondness. He managed to pull away from the doctor, both of them immediately missing the lack of contact. 

"Do you have anything with you?" Stone asked, looking around the lab. 

"Not on me no, but certainly in the drawers over there" Robotnik pointed out, stroking a hand through his already messed up hair. He had pleasured himself once or twice in the mobile lab, considering he practically lived here and occasionally his thoughts got the better of him.

Luckily Stone didn't ask any questions. Rummaging quickly through the drawers to find what he was searching for.

He returned to the doctor, almost stumbling. Crashing his lips onto Robotnik's once more. 

Robotnik momentarily worried about getting a beard burn from Stone. But realised he wouldn't mind, nor the pain nor the marks. The burning pleasure of it only fuelling his want even more.

He grabbed the nape of Stone's neck, pulling him in even closer. 

"Hurry up Stone!" Robotnik exclaimed, his words slightly muffled by the agent’s lips. His hands were now working on Stone's pants. Pulling his cock free from his pants and boxers in no time. Before he could wrap his hands around their cocks, they were stopped. 

"Not yet" Stone ordered, and in any normal given situation, Robotnik would have fired the man for ordering him around. But this time he didn't mind. Stone's sterner voice sending jolts of excitement all the way down to his cock. 

Stone squeezed the doctor even closer to the desk, making him sit up. Robotnik's legs spreading to let Stone get into the right position. 

Stone hesitated for a second. "Are you sure about this?" He asked, his gaze suddenly so soft and dare the doctor say it - caring.

Robotnik pulled on Stone's tie once more.

"I want you to fuck me good, make me come hard. Is that clear enough?" He snarled. 

Stone nodded his head. He didn’t need to be told twice, hurriedly making sure to get their pants out of the way. He grabbed the lube bottle and squirted some on his fingers.

He placed a cold slick finger at the doctor's entrance, slowly pushing in. He felt so tight and hot, making Stone's cock jump in sheer excitement.

Robotnik let out a groan. It had been a while, surely it wasn’t his first time, it just had been too long ago. He needed this. 

Stone moved his finger around a bit, slowly adding a second one. He searched for any discomfort on the doctor's face. When he couldn’t find any, he added a third one. This time grazing one finger against Robotnik's prostate. An audible gasp escaping the doctor's lips. He kept making circles with his fingers, biting his lip to suppress his own needy groans.

Stone kept preparing until he was sure the doctor was ready. He didn't need to get scolded again for not hurrying up, no teasing - maybe another time. 

Stone pulled out his fingers, ignoring the doctor's whine at the loss of contact. He slicked up his cock, lining up the head with Robotnik's entrance. 

He pushed inside, slowly. A long moan drawn from his chest as he felt the tight heat surround him. 

Robotnik let out a loud moan himself, quickly covering his mouth with his hand. Biting into his glove to restrain himself from getting any louder. His hand was quickly swatted away. 

"I want to hear you, I want to hear you be a loud moaning mess while I pound you into oblivion" Stone all but growled, earning a loud gasp from the doctor.  
Stone slowly sheathed himself fully inside the doctor. Placing a kiss on the doctor's sweaty forehead. 

"I want you to move, please" Robotnik pleaded. This was the only time Stone had ever heard the doctor come this close to begging. It almost made him come right there on the spot. 

Stone pulled himself together, at least tried to, before starting to move. Pulling out teasingly slow and just when he saw the doctor opening his mouth to complain. He slammed back in.

Robotnik moaned loudly.

The agent pushed back the doctor's long legs until they were hooked over his shoulders, giving him enough free space to move. He started up a steady rhythm, slowly pulling out before pushing in again. Heaving with every move. 

“Stone, faster” Robotnik heaved.

The doctor was a mess. Loose strands of hair clinging to his forehead, unable to control the sounds escaping past his lips. Hands desperately looking for anything to cling onto. 

Stone started to speed up the pace, smirking when he heard a loud yelp from the doctor. 

Bingo. 

He tried to angle himself just right, hitting Robotnik's prostate almost every time. 

The doctor was squirming underneath him, one hand pumping his cock while the other tried to cling onto Stone's shoulder. Loud noises emerging from his chest.  
Stone grabbed the doctor's legs to guide them around his waist. Now he was able to lean down and savour the sweet taste of his doctor's mouth again. His' and nobody else's. 

They swallowed each other’s moans. Robotnik felt himself coming close. "Stone, fuck" He moaned, a hand grabbing onto Stone's short hair while the other pumped his own cock vigorously. As much as Stone wanted to keep this going for as long as possible, he also wanted to see Robotnik come undone by his doing.  
"Come for me Ivo" Stone breathed against doctor’s lips, his hand replacing the doctor’s on his cock.

With those words and motions, Robotnik lost it. No one had ever dared to call him by his first name. When Stone said it, it felt familiar and trusted. It pushed him over the edge. 

His cock spurting white, covering part of his' and Stone's chest. He moaned loudly, calling out Stone's name as he threw his head back. Giving Stone the opportunity to suck a deep mark into his neck. 

Stone kept rocking his hips and lazily milking the last bit of Robotnik’s cock, his own climax nearing. He could never get enough of the sounds the doctor was making, like music to his ears. His breathing started to get heavier before he finally came. Spending himself inside the doctor with a loud groan. His eyesight covered in white and stars. 

Stone rolled out the last of his climax, Robotnik was trembling beneath him. He pulled himself up from the doctor, watching him. He took in the sight of the doctor, looking absolutely ravished and Stone loved it.

Robotnik was trying hard to focus again, his eyes finding Stone’s.

Stone pulled Robotnik up slightly to be able to hold him, pulling his flaccid cock out, carefully not to hurt the doctor. The doctors face was resting inside the nape of his neck. "That was so good Stone" Robotnik mumbled, his voice still trembling, just like his body. 

"Thank you" It was soft, almost inaudible, but Stone heard it and it made his heart skip a beat. 

Stone kissed the top of the doctor's head. "We should probably head home and get ourselves cleaned up" Stone murmured, actually not wanting to ruin the moment. 

"We already are" Robotnik responded, looking at Stone, a small smirk appearing from under his - now very ruffled - mustache. He tapped a few buttons on the keypad behind him. Images showed up on the screen, images of the camera's outside the mobile lab. He recognised it to be the doctor's front door.

"We were driving this whole time" Stone asked dumbfounded. 

"You think I would waste my precious time by staying on that god forsaken field full of useless minions, when I can in fact be home" Robotnik said, leaning backwards on the desk, a hand running through his hair, attempting - and failing - to fix it slightly. 

Stone couldn't suppress the laugh from escaping his chest. 

"Of course you would" He smiled brightly and leaned in to kiss the doctor again. 

"Let’s clean ourselves up" Robotnik said, now it was his time to purr inside his agent's ear.

It seems his problem had been take care of, for now. Although, something inside of him told him this wasn't the first nor the last time. It was the beginning of something. 

Dr Ivo Robotnik had finally found a way to get rid of his touch starvation in the best way possible, with the only human being he appreciated and actually adored.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this and be prepared for more to come, cause I can't get enough of these two!


End file.
